The Story of Two Young Vampires
by Navets
Summary: A continuation of 'The Encounter of a Young Vampire'  It has been 5 months since Leo was turned vampire, but his killing habits are getting worse and worse. Fern enlists the help of Leo's other maker,Eric Northman, to aid them in their troubles.
1. Chapter 1: Mrs Braggart

Chapter 1: Mrs. Braggart

Leo had always thought it was hard to elucidate the concept of time; it seemed to him that the past and future were always intersecting with live actions. For any moment in the day that one is buying groceries, or mowing the lawn, or writing a poem, the past can interrupt rudely. It was something he had always hated, this ability to see your life in different times. He hated the idea of growing old and becoming worthless to the brave few who actually appreciated his minute presence in the world. If he could have gotten rid of this ability to see his life spread out before with him without damaging his ability to remember how to function, he would have done so in a heartbeat. What Leo did _not _realize, was that there was in fact a way to freeze his own personal time. And all it took….was a heartbeat.

. . .

"Leo. Leo you did not do this to me. Not after I told you so many times. I refuse to believe such nonsense."

He was standing in the blanched hallway of Fern's apartment building. The pale brown wallpaper was peeling away from the bricks on the wall in such large quantities that it seemed almost as if it was trying to break free from its melancholy bearings. A lone fluorescent light twitched with ugly luminescence directly above their heads. Fern was two seconds away from exploding in his face. It had only been 5 months and he had memorized the insignificant details of her animalistic personality. She was an animal. They were both animals. But, for whatever reason, Fern still contained faint hints of inconvenient humanity. It was funny, the shock effect of seeing what appeared to be an 8 year old girl speak and act in a way that was disturbingly eloquent had worn off. He no longer saw the tiny balled up fists as laughable, or the ill fitting clothes draped over her doll-like body as pathetic. The respect a vampire develops for its maker was a curious thing.

Leo spoke a split second before Fern could start her furious rant. "You know me. I can't contain myself when something smells so good."

"Bull _shit _she smelled good. Mrs. Braggart is…was 75 years old! She smelled like fast-approaching death and stale socks" fern growled through half-clenched teeth. Her eyes moved rapidly back and forth between Leo's nonchalant expression and the mutilated carcass 3 feet behind him.

"Look, that's just it, she was an old hag. The way I killed her was probably better n' her dying of cancer or developing dementia or some shit like that" Leo rebutted. He shifted on his feet, ignoring the left over blood that was now wasted and soaking into his sandals.

"You ripped her apart! I can't even tell if that's a mouth on her face or if you tore her a new one! If _anyone _in this building heard her scream we're at risk."

"What do you want me to do? Kill her softly?"

"No, Leo, I want you to drink from the humans I choose for you and I want you to do it _silently_."

Fern clicked her tongue, a habit she had strangely picked up from being around human children. She stepped gracefully down the length of the hallway and knelt down next to Mrs. Braggart's muddled remains. Leo could see in the way she was moving her little eyes up and down the length of her body that she was already processing the best way to dispose of it. If he had to guess, and he did, he thought she would wrap it up in bits of newspaper as quick as lighting and burn it somewhere no one would notice. The "no one noticing" thing was the most difficult part.

Leo didn't apologize. He had been feeling less and less like participating in silly human exchanges as time went on- or didn't go on.

"I'll burn the leftovers with you", Leo said instead, "the fresh air will do me good."

Fern glared up at him, her white hand curled around what appeared to be a purple-socked foot. "Burn the body? When ever did I say I was going to do that? And no, no- I think it would be best if you stayed at Fangtasia while I take care of this. You've just fed so surely you won't try to slaughter someone else tonight."

"_Something _else. And no way. I told you I ain't spending another goddamn minute in that poser bar with a vampire that wants every inch of me to be staked. No way."

"Eric does not hate you, used to hate you-maybe. But lately I believe he's been growing rather fond of you."

Leo scoffed. He walked out of the puddle of dark blood, making sure to extend the mess as he started down the hallway. He should have known better.

There was an audible crack that resounded through the apartment hallway as Fern slammed him on his back into the escaping wallpaper. She had somehow managed to use one hand to hang from the fluorescent light on the ceiling, and the other hand to pull Leo up the length of the wall by his neck.

"I can't _fathom _why you think it is you can get away with acting like a pubescent human boy, but I did not save your life to have you disrespect everything I do for you" she barked, her pearlescent fangs quivering with every high pitched shriek.

"I'm sorry" Leo growled back. She released him, and he slid back down the wall.

Fern, once more composing herself, landed like a cat on the linoleum tile and flipped her red hair behind her ears.

"We're leaving to Fangtasia now. You are not to speak unless I permit you to. Come."

* * *

**So here it is! Part 2! If anyone is reading this who hasn't already read "The Encounter of a Young Vampire" you should probably go read that one first because otherwise this won't make much sense. **

**Thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated, as usual.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Jasmine the bartender

Chapter 2: Jasmine the bartender

It had only been 5 months, 5 months that seemed to mesh together into one dull night and already Fangtasia was back to its usual hustle and bustle. There wasn't a shard of glass or damaged wall to be seen. It was almost as if the destruction of Eric's precious property had never even occurred at all. The humans that had partaken in an unfortunate witness of Leo's freakish vampire mutation had either decided never to come back, or completely blocked it from their memories. This was the only reasonable explanation as to why Fangtasia was swarming with idiots star-crossed at the idea of eternal life. In Leo's mind, they were nothing more than hopeful pups.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know what works best to get blood stains out of carpets, would ya?" Leo asked the female bartender, smirking ever so slightly. He had heard through the grapevine that this young, _human _bartender had already been glamoured so many times she barely knew her own name. It would be easy to play with her. She stopped wiping the inside of a glass with a ratty looking towel and glanced, with frightened eyes, up at Leo.

"I, uh-" she squeaked, "b….bleach, I guess?"

Leo tapped his fingers on the greasy bar table. He grinned ever so slightly, and leaned in closer to the bartender.

"Naw, I'm talkin' big, huge, _week-old_, blood stains. The kind you get from draining someone just so you can have the background smell while feeding from other catches. You know, for ambiance, I think is what it's called"

The bartender froze almost completely. She darted her eyes briefly over to the door to the back room, he knew she wanted desperately to remove herself from the situation. And that was what he wanted. Terrible, stomach-wrenching desperation.

"Well anyway", Leo pretended he didn't notice her eyes getting wider, "that stain has been there past the point of smelling good and I'll be damned if it's not ruining the fun times I have with every pretty little Jane or Laura that comes to my apartment. The ambiance has been drained, so to speak."

At this point, she had began to inch away at an archaic pace, her eyes fastened to the ground and hidden behind a sheet of black hair. In a blur (though the speed was obviously not necessary) Leo clamped a large white hand around her slender arm and pulled her back up to him. She continued to shield her face behind her hair, though he was positive he had heard her whimper. The abundance of flashing lights and shitty bass-ridden music perfectly shielded all evidence of his entrapment- even the people sitting at the bar around him didn't seem to notice. They were now at a distance from each other that Leo could whisper and know for a fact that she could still hear him.

"How many times do you think every vamp in this shit hole has taken a bite out of you? Do they require you to keep your hair so long so people don't get spooked by the rotting wounds and bruises on your ugly neck? You think they keep you here because you make fabulous fuckin' bloody marys? You're nothing but a bottle of blood kept on tap!" he hissed next to her ear, wanting so badly to bite it off.

The bartender, the girl, the fly stuck on the sticky piece of paper, started to cry- her eyes shut tightly as if doing such a thing would actually remove her from her unpleasant situation. Leo was relishing every minute of it. Nothing gave him a thrill more than being able to pick apart a person and watch them squirm. But this was too easy. He knew that the girl was stupid to a point where she would probably curl up into the fetal position if she dropped a beer glass. He scoffed, and shoved her out of his face. The girl backed up into the opposite wall in shock, resulting in a shelf of various drinks to come toppling down in an excessively loud, crashing way. The girl sobbed louder and made an even bigger seen by throwing the dirty rag in her hand in Leo's general direction and bursting through the door to an unknown back room. A few exotic dancers stopped spinning on their poles and the hum of incessant drabble died down noticeably. Leo grabbed the dirty towel from off of his head and prepared to tell the posers that they should mind their own business, when a cold hand touched the back of his neck.

Leo whipped his head around to see Eric Northman standing above him with blue curlers in his yellow hair.

"Leo. You're turning into quite the sadistic bitch. Normally I wouldn't care, but making scenes seems to be your specialty. Won't you come to my office?" he said cooly, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well a happy Hello and fuck you too."


End file.
